Lexa
Lexa war ein Nebencharakter der zweiten und dritten Staffel von The 100. Ihre Rolle wurde ab Ein Krieg zieht auf bis Thirteen von Alycia Debnam Carey gespielt. Im deutschen wurde sie von Marcia von Rebay synchronisiert. Lexa war Commander der 12 Grounder Clans, die nach dem nuklearen Krieg auf der Erde leben. Sie trägt als Commander den höchsten Rang der Grounder. Nachdem der Rest der Ark auf der Erde ankam, setzte sie ein Kopfgeld auf alle Sky People aus und nimmt Thelonious Jaha und Kane gefangen. Nach dem Massaker in Tondc lässt sie den Gefangenen Jaha wieder frei, damit er den anderen Sky People eine Nachricht überbringen kann: Flieht oder Sterbt. Als Clarke mit ihr eine Allianz aushandeln will, bietet sie Lexa die Heilung der Reaper an. Lexa stimmt zu, verlangt aber zusätzlich die Opferung von Finn Collins als Entschädigung für das Massaker. Lexa kämpft, nachdem das Bündnis beschlossen wurde, an der Seite von Clarke und den Sky People, um die Gefangenen aus Mount Weather zu befreien. Mit ihrer Armee an Kriegern ist sie für die Mountain Men die größte Gefahr. Als Carl Emerson geschickt wird, um dem Commander einen Deal vorzuschlagen, willigt Lexa ein. Der Deal beinhaltet, dass Lexa die Armee vor dem Haupteingang abziehen lässt und dafür alle gefangenen Grounder frei gelassen werden. Sie lässt Clarke und die Sky People allein am Tor zurück und ruft ihre Armee zum Rückzug auf. Nach den Ereignissen um Mount Weather setzt sie, neben der Ice Nation, Roan darauf an Clarke nach Polis zu bringen, um zu verhindern das Nia, Clarke zuerst bekommt. Nachdem Clarke nach Polis gebracht wurde, lässt sich Lexa von ihr überzeugen neue Wege einzuschlagen und dem Blutvergießen ein Ende zu setzen. In Thirteen wird sie versehentlich von Titus erschossen, der eigentlich Clarke töten wollte. Am Sterbebett fordert sie ihn jedoch auf Clarke nie wieder etwas anzutun. Vergangenheit Lexa wuchs auf der Erde auf und stammt von den Menschen ab, die nach dem nuklearen Krieg die Erde nie verlassen haben. Sie gehört ebenfalls zum Wood Clan, ist dessen Anführerin, und wurde schon mit zwei Jahren zur Kriegerin ausgebildet. Sie überzeugte durch ihr Können, sodass sie die Sekundantin von Anya wurde. Lexa hatte eine feste Freundin, Costia. Diese wurde entführt und von einem anderen Grounder Clan, der Ice Nation enthauptet, weil die Ice Nation dachte durch sie Lexas Geheimnisse zu erfahren. Mit 16 Jahren schaffte sie es eine Allianz zwischen den 12 Grounder Clans zu schaffen und wurde auch der Commander, Heda, dieser Allianz. https://twitter.com/JRothenbergTV/status/604505272703291392 Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Zwei = |-|Staffel Drei = ]] In Wanheda (Part 2) ist Lexa in ihrem Thronsaal, als Roan die Gefangene Clarke herein bringt. Neben Lexa stehen auch Indra und Titus. Lexa ist sehr darüber verärgert das Clarke verletzt ist. Roan erklärt ihr das sie es ihm nicht besonders leicht gemacht hat und Lexa gesteht, dass sie nichts anderes erwartet hat. Roan verlangt von ihr das sie, wie vereinbart, seine Verbannung aufhebt. Lexa weigert sich jedoch, da sie von Indra die Information bekommen hat das sich Roans Mutter, die Ice Queen Nia, bereits auf dem Weg nach Polis befindet. Roan erklärt das er damit nichts zu tun hat. Doch Lexa will erst ihren Vertrag ehren, wenn seine Mutter das Bündnis der Grounder ehrt. Sie befielt den Wachen Prinz Roan einzusperren und befiehlt ebenfalls Indra, Tutus und den Wachen den Raum zu verlassen. Lexa befreit Clarke von dem Knebel in ihren Mund und entschuldigt sich bei ihr. Sie erklärt das sie das so nicht wollte, aber verhindern musste das die Ice Nation Clarke zuerst bekommt. Sie braucht Clarke. Clarke spuckt ihr jedoch ins Gesicht und wird daraufhin, noch immer wild brüllend, von den Wachen weggebracht. "Du wolltest den Commander des Todes, hier hast du ihn!" Lexa wischt sich die Spucke aus dem Gesicht und geht danach auf den Balkon ihres Turms. In Ye Who Enter Here besucht Lexa, Clarke die seit einer Woche in Polis ist. Sie erzählt ihr von einer Versammlung bei der Clarke wieder auf die restlichen Sky People treffen wird. Clarke ist jedoch noch immer wütend auf Lexa, die die Skaikru eigentlich zu einem Teil des Bündnisses der 13. Clans machen möchte. Clarke sagt ihr das Lexa, Clarke töten muss wenn sie ihre Macht haben möchte und das sie sich nie vor Lexa beugen wird. Lexa tritt vor eine Versammlung verschiedener Botschafter der Grounder in ihrem Thronraum. Der Ice Nation Botschafter wirft Lexa vor das sie Schwach ist da Wanheda noch lebt, das Clarke Lexas Schwäche ist. Titus fragt nach der Arme der Ice Nation Krieger und der Botschafter entschuldigt es als "militärische Übung". Indra schaltet sich ein und erklärt ihm das sie die Grenze zum Triku Teretorium überschritten haben. Lexa unterbricht die Beiden und fordert den Ice Nation Botschafter zu einem privaten Gespräch. Er soll der Königin Nia eine Nachricht überbringen. Als dieser jedoch Lexa auf den Balkon folgt tritt zu ihn herunter worauf dieser in den Tod stürzt. Sie dreht sich danach und fragt ob noch jemand ihre Entscheidungen in Frage stellt. Außerhalb von Polis trainiert Lexa später mit Aden, während die anderen Nightbloods zusehen. Titus stößt ebenfalls zu ihnen und berichtet das die Sky People in Polis angekommen sind. Lexa sagt ihm das Aiden bereits besser ist als sie in seinem Alter. Danach diskutieren sie über die Versammlung und Titus warnt sie davor die Ice Nation zu provozieren indem sie die Sky People im Bündnis aufnimmt. Er fragt sie was sie das tut da die Sky People eigentlich nur kommen um Verträge auszuhandeln davon abgesehen das keiner der anderen Clans zustimmen wird. Lexa versichert ihm jedoch das sie es tun werden wenn sie sehen das sich Wanheda vor Lexa verbeugt. Titus erwidert ihr das wenn sie die Macht von Wanheda will, sie Clarke töten muss. Zum Sonnenuntergang beginnt die Versammlung in Polis. Clarke betritt den Raum und geht vor Lexa auf die Knie und alle Anderen tun es ihr gleich. Lexa fordert alle aufzustehen und begrüßt Clarke und die Sky People auf der Versammlung. Sie erklärt ihnen das die Skaikru dem Bündnis beitreten werden und der Anführer das Brandzeichen bekommt. Abigail überlässt dies jedoch Kane. Nachdem Kane das Brandzeichen bekommen hat kommt auch Bellamys Gruppe in den Raum und erklären das sie gewarnt wurden, dass die Versammlung eine Falle ist. Lexa fragt woher sie die Information haben das die Versammlung eine Falle ist und Octavia realisiert das Echo weg ist. Über den Funk können alle Anwesenden hören wie Raven davon berichtet das Mount Weather explodiert ist und, bis auf sie und Sinclair, alle tot sind. Ivon, Botschafter der Ice Nation, schreitet ein und erklärt das die Sky People nun bekommen haben was sie für das Betreten von Mount Weather verdienen und die Ice Nation nur das getan hat wozu Lexa, zu schwach ist. Lexa erklärt ihnen den Krieg und lässt alle Teilnehmer der Ice Nation samt Roan verhaften. Nach der Versammlung lässt Titus, Lexa und Clarke allein. Lexa bedankt sich bei Clarke das sie geblieben ist, doch Clarke sagt ihr das sie das nur tut um sicher zu gehen das Lexa die Skaikru nicht mehr hintergeht. Lexa sagt ihr das sie das niemals wieder tun wird, kniet vor Clarke und schwört einen Lehnseid. Clarke bietet Lexa die Hand an und hilft ihr wieder auf. In Watch The Thrones wird Nia, als Angeklagte, vor Lexa und die Botschafter geführt. Titus informiert Nia darüber, dass sie für ihr Verbrechen getötet wird und sie nun die Möglichkeit hat etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen. Sie erklärt das sie keine braucht, sondern ein Misstrauensvotum gegen Lexa will. Die 12 Botschafter stehen daraufhin auf und stellen sich auf Nias Seite. Allerdings wird sie von Clarke darüber informiert, dass ihre Petition scheitern wird, da diese Abstimmung nicht einstimmig war. Titus erklärt Nia daraufhin das die Sky People die Brandmarke bereits haben und damit der 13. Clan sind und auch Clarkes Stimme zählt. Lexa will Nias Herausforderung jedoch annehmen und fordert sie zu einem Kampf um Leben und Tod heraus. Nia nimmt an und wählt ihren Sohn als Kämpfe, während Lexa selbst antreten möchte. In Polis unterrichtet Lexa den Nachwuchs der Nightbloods. Clarke kommt herein und fragt Titus ob er es schon geschafft hat Lexa davon zu überzeugen nicht selbst zu kämpfen. Dieser verneint und will das Clarke es versucht. Clarke versteht nicht wieso Lexa selbst kämpft und Titus erklärt ihr das Lexas Macht aufgrund von Clarke angezweifelt wird. Lexa beendet das Gespräch mit den Nightblood und diese werden von Titus hinaus geführt. Lexa ruft Aden zurück und bittet ihn, bei ihr und Clarke zu bleiben. Lexa erklärt Clarke das Aden der vielversprechendste von Lexas Novitzen ist und wahrscheinlich ihr Nachfolger wird, sollte sie heute sterben. Clarke schaut ungläubig Aden an, woraufhin Lexa Aden bittet, Clarke zu erläutern, was passiert wenn er der neue Heda ist. Aden schwört daraufhin dem 13. Clan seine Loyalität, falls er der neue Heda wird. Lexa schickt ihn dann zu den anderen. Clarke macht sich Sorgen doch Lexa sagt ihr, dass Indra eine Armee anführt die Arkadia beschützen wird. Clarke sagt ihr das sie sich nicht um ihre Leute sorgt sondern um Lexa und ihrem Kampf mit Roan. Lexa versichert ihr das sie keine Angst haben muss, da sie Lexa nie hat kämpfen sehen und sollte es sein, dass sie stirbt, wird ihr Geist sich einen würdigen Nachfolger suchen und Clarke dies akzeptieren müssen. Clarke sagt ihr, dass sie dies nicht tut und geht. In Lexas Thronsaal trifft Clarke auf Titus und Lexa. Titus wird langsam klar, wieso Nia Lexa so provozierte. Als Clarke sich über die merkwürdige Farbe des Blutes erkundigt, erklärt ihr Lexa, dass diese Farbe auf den ersten Commander zurückzuführen ist. Wenn ein Kind mit diesem Blut gefunden wird, wird es eigentlich nach Polis gebracht und dort ausgebildet. Titus versucht Lexa erneut davon abzubringen, wird jedoch von ihr hinaus geschickt. Als er geht, versucht Clarke ebenfalls davon abzubringen, doch Lexa sagt ihr, dass sie nicht immer alles für jeden richten kann und das es ihr Schicksal ist, wenn sie heute stirbt. Dann kommt Titus herein und sagt Lexa, dass es Zeit für den Kampf ist. In Polis findet der Kampf zwischen Lexa und Roan statt. Titus erklärt, dass es nur eine Regel für diesen Kampf gibt: Einer muss sterben. Als er Kampf beginnt ziehen beide ihre Waffen und Clarke kommt dazu, um dem Kampf zu beobachten, was beide, Lexa und Clarke erleichtert. Lexa wehrt einen Schlag von Roan mit ihrer Hand ab und hält die Klinge fest, woraufhin sie anfängt zu bluten. Nachdem Lexa ihm das Schwert aus der Hand geschlagen hat, nimmt er sich den Speer einer Wache und gewinnt die Oberhand. Als Lexa auf dem Boden liegt und er zu stechen will, rollt sie zur Seite, tritt ihn von den Füßen und holt sich selbst den Speer. Sie kann Roan überwältigen und zwingt ihn zu Boden. Als Nia sich einmischt und ihren Sohn sagt, dass er als Feigling sterben wird, dreht sich Lexa um und wirft den Speer nach Nia. Der Speer trifft sie ins Herz und Nia stirbt augenblicklich. Nach Nias Tod sagt Lexa, dass die Königin tot ist und Roan nun der neue König ist. Lexa besucht Clarke in ihren Gemächern, um sich bei ihr zu bedanken. Clarke will den Verband an Lexas Hand wechseln und bittet sie, sich zu setzen. Clarke erkundigt sich beim Verbinden nach Ontari und was nun mit ihr passieren wird. Lexa sagt ihr, dass sie erst nach der Versammlung von Lexas Tod wieder hier her kommen wird. Clarke fragt, ob sie jemals auch über etwas anderes, als ihren Tod rede, woraufhin die beiden sich anlächeln. Lexa bedankt sich bei Clarke für ihren Rückhalt, woraufhin Clarke sagt, dass sie nur das getan hat was für ihre Leute das beste ist. Als Clarke fragt wie Lexa weiter machen kann, obwohl die Gesandten sie betrogen haben, sagt ihr Lexa das diese auch nur das getan haben, was sie für ihr Volk als richtig erachteten. Danach verabschieden sich die beiden und Lexa geht. Als sie sich zu Tür bewegte, konnte man ihr Rückentattoo erkennen. In Hakeldama wollen Lexa und Clarke die Leiche der Ice Queen nach Arkadia bringen, als sie auf das Schlachtfeld treffen, auf dem Pike mit seinen Anhängern 300 Krieger getötet hat. Indra wurde als einzige verschont und erzählt, dass sie in der Nacht angegriffen wurden, als alle schliefen und Bellamy sie gerettet hat damit sie Lexa eine Nachricht überbringen kann: Die Erde hört nun den Sky People und sie sind nicht länger ein Teil des Bündnisses. Lexa ist verärgert und will die Armee der 12. Clans mobilisieren um Arkadia anzugreifen und alle zu töten. Clarke versucht Lexa davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nach Arkadia geht, um die Dinge wieder zu richten. Lexa verweigert Clarke diese Bitte lässt jedoch zu, dass Clarke das Funkgerät benutzen kann um Marcus Kane zu informieren und sich mit ihm zu treffen. Als Octavia an Kanes Stelle erscheint, erklärt sie Lexa, dass Pike der neue Anführer von Arkadia ist und sich vieles verändert hat. Sie kann Lexa auch davon überzeugen, dass Clarke mit nach Arkadia kommt um die Situation zu regeln. Nach dem gescheiterten Versuch von Clarke, mit Bellamy zu sprechen, kann sie Lexa davon überzeugen, dass sie einen neuen Weg einschlagen - Blut verlangt nicht nach Blut, da Blut nur zu weiterem Tod führt. Überzeugt davon, ein besserer Führer für ihr Volk zu sein und ihnen endlich den Frieden zu zeigen, stimmt Lexa zu und sagt ebenfalls das Blut kein Blut mehr verlangt. In Bitter Harvest, liegt die schlafende Lexa auf einer Couch. Clarke sitzt in einem Sessel nicht weit entfernt und zeichnet sie. Durch einen Albtraum schreckt Lexa hysterisch auf. Sie erklärt Clarke das die ehemaligen Commander nicht sehr erfreut über ihre Entscheidungen sind. Sie glaubt daran, dass sie durch einen Attentäter gewarnt werden der Lexa töten will und ein Krieg damit beginnt. Clarke sagt ihr, dass es nur ein Traum war und sie sich darüber keine Sorgen machen soll. Titus kommt kurz darauf mit einer Box in den Raum und erklärt, dass sich darin ein Geschenk von Roan ist, um die Loyalität der Ice Nation zu beweisen. In der Box finden sie Carl Emerson, der sofort versucht Clarke anzugreifen. Lexa ruft die Wachen und lässt Emerson wegbringen. Später diskutiert sie mit Titus über das Schicksal des letzten Mountain Man. Als Clarke sagt, dass Emerson getötet werden sollte, fragt Lexa ob Clarkes "Blut verlangt nicht nach Blut" Philosophie nur gilt, wenn es um ihre eigenen Leute handelt. Clarke versucht dagegen zu argumentieren, dass sie Emerson töten müssen. Lexa gibt ihr daraufhin bis zum Sonnenuntergang Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Während der Zeremonie gibt Lexa ihr Messer an Clarke, um Emerson zu töten. Clarke weigert sich und Lexa versucht die Botschafter zu beruhigen, indem sie ihnen sagt das "Wanheda" ihnen einen besseren Weg zeigt und sie diesen ebenfalls annehmen sollen, da Blut nicht länger nach Blut verlangt, damit die Menschen ohne Angst vor Krieg und Tod aufwachen können. In Thirteen In Terms and Conditions In Perverse Instantiation (Part 2) erscheint Lexa in der Stadt des Lichts. Da Clarke nun die Flamme besitzt, ist sie in der Lage mit den ehemaligen Commander der Grounder zu kommunizieren. Clarke sagt zu Lexa, dass sie dachte, Lexa nie wieder zu sehen. Lexa antwortet ihr darauf, dass sie immer bei ihr sein werde. Gemeinsam bahnen sie sich den Weg bis in die Zitadelle, wo sie von A.L.I.Es Anhängern umstellt werden. Damit Clarke, auch durch die Hilfe von Raven, sicher in die Zitadelle treten kann, bleibt Lexa zurück und kämpft gegen die Angreifer. Beziehungen |-|Clarke = ''Clarke: "No, Lexa. I love you." '' ''Lexa: "I'll always be with you." '' : - In Perverse Instantiation (Part 2) Clarkes und Lexas Leute führen in der gesamten ersten Staffel und der ersten Hälfte der zweiten Staffel Krieg, ohne das sie sich gegenseitig begegnen. In Der Weg in die Freiheit treffen sich die beiden zum ersten Mal, als Clarke mit ihr ein Bündnis aushandeln will. Clarke und Lexa begegnen sich gegenseitig mit Respekt und Vertrauen. In gewissen Punkten ähneln die beiden sich auch. Sie respektieren sich nicht nur gegenseitig, sondern handeln auf der gleichen Ebene und fällen Entscheidungen gemeinsam. In Vertrauen küssen die beiden sich das erste Mal, Clarke erklärt jedoch, dass sie so kurz nach Finns Tod nicht bereit für eine neue Beziehung ist. Nach dem Verrat von Lexa in Verrat kommt es zu starken Spannungen zwischen den beiden. Clarke kann es nicht glauben das Lexa einfach einen Deal mit den Mountain Men eingegangen ist um, ausschließlich, Grounder zu befreien. Als Clarke ihr vorwirft, dass es Lexa egal ist, dass nun Clarkes Freunde getötet werden antwortet sie Clarke, dass sie die Entscheidung mit ihrem Kopf und nicht mit dem Herzen getroffen hat und nur das Beste für ihr Volk wollte. Nach Mount Weather lässt sie Clarke von einem Kopfgeldjäger entführen und nach Polis bringen. Sie entschuldigt sich bei Clarke und erklärt ihr, dass sie ihre Hilfe braucht, da sich ein Krieg anbahnt. Clarke lässt ihrer Wut auf Lexa freien Lauf und spuckt ihr ins Gesicht. Clarke entscheidet sich jedoch nach einer Woche Bedenkzeit dazu, dass es vernünftiger ist, wenn Grounder und Sky People Seite an Seite stehen. Bei der Versammlung der 12 Grounder Clans, der der die Skaikru als 13. Clan aufgenommen werden sollen, verbeugt sich Clarke als Wanheda vor Lexa und zollt ihr einen großen Respekt. Während den Unruhen, die durch Pikes Rachefeldzug entstehen, verbleibt Clarke an ihrer Seite, auch als sich ein erneuter Krieg zwischen ihren Völkern anbahnt. Als Lexa stirbt, ist Clarke am Boden zerstört. Doch Lexa erscheint in Perverse Instantiation (Part 2) erneut, um Clarke in der Stadt des Lichts vor A.L.I.Es Anhänger zu beschützen und sich richtig von ihr zu verabschieden. |-|Anya = Anya war Lexas Mentorin, bevor Lexa zum Commander der Grounder Clans berufen wurde. Es wurde gezeigt, dass Lexa sich sehr um Anya gesorgt hat. Lexa beginnt Clarke zu vertrauen, nachdem sie sieht, dass auch Anya ihr vertraute. |-|Gustus = Lexa ist Gustus' Anführerin, der er gegenüber tiefen Respekt empfindet. Er vertraut auf ihre Fähigkeiten als Commander und ist ihr absolut loyal. Für Lexa spielte er in Ein Krieg zieht auf den Commander, als Jaha und Kane gefangen gehalten werden, damit Lexa unerkannt im Raum sitzen kann und die beiden belauschen kann. Nachdem sie sich als Commander outet, gibt er ihr ihre Rüstung zurück. Seine Loyalität führt später allerdings zu seinem Tod. Beim Bankett vergiftet er sich selbst, um vorzuspielen, dass die Sky People Lexas Tod wollen. Er überlebt zwar die Vergiftung, wird jedoch als Deserteur enttarnt und mit dem Tod durch tausend Schnitte bestraft. Bevor Lexa den letzten Schnitt setzt, bittet er Lexa stark zu bleiben. |-|Indra = Scheint eine von Lexas engeren Vertrauten zu sein, da sie stets neben Lexa zu sehen ist und ihr gegenüber sehr loyal ist. |-|Costia = Costia und Lexa waren in einer festen Beziehung. Nachdem Costia von der Ice Nation entführt und enthauptet wurde. Lexa kam über den Schmerz, den sie durch ihren Tod erlitt, zur Erkenntnis, dass Liebe eine Schwäche ist. |-|Nia = Nia und Lexa führen eine sehr feindliche Beziehung. Lange bevor die 100 auf der Erde landeten führten Lexas Clan und Nias Clan einen Krieg gegeneinander. Im Laufe dieses Krieges nahm Nia Costia gefangen, folterte und tötete sie um an Geheimnisse über Lexa zu kommen. |-|Titus = Aussehen Lexa ist mittelgroß, schlank und hat ein recht jugendliches Gesicht mit grünen Augen. Ihre langen Haare sind braun und in vielen kleinen Zöpfen geflochten. In der zweiten Staffel hat Lexa eine auffallende Kriegsbemalung im Gesicht die sich rund um die Augen zieht. Neben einer typischen Grounder Krieger Rüstung hat sie auch einen langen, schwarzen, Umhang um die Schultern. Lexa besitzt mehrere Tattoos, eins am rechten Arm, eins am Nacken und eins auf dem Rücken. Ihr Nacken Tattoo zeigt ein Unendlichkeitssymbol, auf ihrem Rücken Tattoo sieht man mitunter acht Kreise, die für die verstorbenen Nightbloods ihres Konklaves stehen. Persönlichkeit Lexa verfügt als Commander der 12 Grounder Clans über viel Macht und Respekt. Sie wird als "Visionärin" angesehen und ist bereit den Sky People gegenüber Gnade zu zeigen in der Hoffnung, mit ihnen ein Allianz zu bilden. Lexa wirkt recht neutral und lässt sich eher von Logik leiten als von ihrem Herz, was sie Clarke auch in Abschied erklärt. Denn nachdem Costia von der Ice Nation entführt und getötet wurde, um an Geheimnisse über Lexa zu kommen, scheint sie sich von Menschen und Emotionen gelöst zu haben da "Liebe eine Schwäche" ist. Als Anführerin ist sie bereit alles für den Schutz und die Sicherheit ihrer Leute zu tun. Lexa ist ihrem Volk gegenüber sehr loyal, was jedoch auch ein Fehler ist, da sie dafür bereit ist ihr Wort zu brechen. Sie brach Deals mit Roan und Clarke, um das Beste für ihr Volk zu tun. Auftritte Trivia * Lexa ist Anführerin und Gründerin der Allianz zwischen den 12 Grounder Clans. * Lexa war Anyas Sekundantin. * Lexa führte die Grounder schon durch mehrere Kriege. ** 1. Ice Nation (Vor der Serie) ** 2. Sky People (Staffel Eins) ** 3. Mountain Man (Vor der Serie, Staffel Eins und Zwei) * In der dritten Staffel kommt es fast erneut zu einem Krieg zwischen der Skaikru und den Groundern. ** Durch Pikes Rachefeldzug lösen Charles Pike und seine Anhänger fast einen neuen Krieg aus. Clarke kann es allerdings verhindern und Lexa umstimmen. * Lexa wurde trainiert seit sie zwei Jahre alt ist. * Lexa ist ein paar Jahre älter als Clarke. * Lexa sollte im Originalkonzept 10 Jahre alt sein. Diese Idee wurde jedoch verworfen, da es sehr strenge Regeln beim Dreh mit Kindern gibt. ** Es gab auch die Idee Indra als Commander der Grounder zu nehmen. * Lexas Name beruht auf der Stadt Alexandria in Virgina. http://kimshum.tumblr.com/post/114437134711/were-clarke-and-lexa-named-after-clark-kent-and ** Lexa ist ihr voller Vorname. ** Andere Namensvorschläge für sie waren: Alexa, Andria und Xandria. ** Alexandria ist allerdings nicht ihr voller Name. * Lexa ist der erste Charakter der als LGBT bestätigt wurde. ** LGBT - LGBT (auch GLBT und LSBTTIQ) ist eine aus dem englischen Sprachraum kommende Abkürzung für Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual und Transgender, also Lesben, Schwule, Bisexuelle und Transgender. Wikipedia Bedeutende Tötungen * Unbekannte Anzahl von Delinquenten (Indirekt) * Finn Collins (indirekt; befahl seinen Tod) * Gustus * Quint * Etwa 250 Grounder und Sky People (Indirekt mit Clarke) * Etwa 350 Mount Weather Bewohner * Botschafter der Ice Nation * Nia * Einige Bewohner der Stadt des Lichts, um Clarke zu beschützen. Zitate "I swear a fealty to you, Clarke kom Skaikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people." Galerie Referenzen en:Lexa fr:Lexa it:Lexa Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Grounder Kategorie:Wood Clan Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Zitate)